The Journal of Stealth Salamander
by ThiagoBarreto
Summary: Hello. My name is Stanislav Ulyanov, also known as Stealth Salamander. That's my nickname here at Diamond Dogs. Anyway, this is my journal. Here, I am going to describe my adventures at Mother Base and outside it. Let's start from the beginning, I guess. ((Tell me if I should continue this fanfic or not))


Hey guys! Let me introduce myself. My name is Thiago, and I am Brazilian. This is my first story ever, so my narration and grammar will be probably bad. This is where you guys come in. Review, point my errors and give suggestions to me. Right now, I need codenames. for example Wild Stallion. Enough talking, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

 **Afghanistan, 1984. Da Shago Kalai**

"Sir!"

I heard the voice far away in my mind, like a distant voice in the sea.

"Sir!"

The voice was louder and deeper in my dreams now. My eyes shot open and I saw a soldier, standing and saluting in front of me. I sat up, a little bit annoyed. Privates shouldn't wake officers, unless it was an emergency. I looked around my room. It was a simple wooden house, with a radio on a desk full of papers, a chair, a wardrobe, two windows on the either side of the door and my bed. Not too much, but I could live in there. Finally, I said,

"What is it, soldier? Better be important. You shouldn't wake up officers while they're sleeping."

His eyes were wide open, and he was shaking. It was obvious he was afraid of something.

"Sir, it is important. The north outpost reported enemy activities. They think Big Boss is heading over here."

I froze for a moment. Big Boss... Coming to Da Shago Kalai? We don't have any prisoners, intel or anything else important for him and his PMC. The most important thing on this outpost was... me. You see, I was a Russian captain, assigned to command the garrison on this outpost. I was a pretty skilled captain, and I heard Diamond Dogs were in need of staff. Of course I would work for Diamond Dogs, if I had the chance, but my fear was what he was going to do with me. Extract me? Kill me? They say Shalashaska knows how to make secrets run like blood. I couldn't be tortured. Maybe killed, but not tortured. While I processed the information, the private stood still. I noticed it, and asked:

"Private, what's your name?"

"A-Alexander, sir."

I nodded, and started scratching my beard.

"Alexander, do you fear death?"

He shooked his head.

"Good, good. Then, tell everyone to regroup here. If he's coming to Da Shago Kalai, he's coming for me. I won't give up without a good fight!"

"Yes, sir!" He nodded and ran outside my house. I got up and walked to my desk. My SVG-76 was bent over my desk, without a magazine and on safe mode. I took it and a magazine, and loaded.

 _CHEK!_

I switched to auto-fire mode

 _click!_

I headed to my wardrobe, opening it and seeing my red beret and my vest hanging on it. After gearing myself up, I sat up on my chair and started to pray. I was nervous, sweat running through my forehead. Suddenly, my door shot open and I saw five soldiers entering my room and saluting me. The private who woke up me took a step ahead, saluted and said in a loud voice:

"Sir! We are reporting for duty, sir! We lost communications with Nikolai and Vazili. I'm afraid they're dead, sir!"

It was evident by the slight shaking of their bodies that they were afraid. Most of them were recruits, and never saw a real battle. But they were determined to die for their country, or at least that was what I thought.

" You two - I pointed to 2 recruits on the left of the line - guard the door. If you see anyone, kill on sight. The rest, stay inside. I am going to talk with the HQ."

The 2 recruits nodded, and left my room. I could see through the window their shadows guarding my door, one at the left side and one at the right side. I walked to my desk, resting my SVG-76 on my lap, and took the microphone off the radio:

"HQ, this is Zoya-9, do you copy?"

"This is HQ. Go ahead, Zoya-9."

"Enemy activities reported here at Da Shago Kalai. 2 men have disappeared. I regrouped everyone at my house and we are waiting for the enemy. Copy?"

"Okay Zoya-9. We are sending reinforcements. Keep your eyes open. Over."

"Over."

I got up from my chair and looked to Alexander and the others. They were chatting about their homes, their families and what they would do if they survived. I went to my wardrobe, opened it and took a pack of cigarettes and matches. I putted one cigarette and my mouth, lighted it up and started smoking.

"You guys want some cigarettes?"

They all refused, and I guarded my pack and matchlocks on my purse. We continued like this for maybe 10 minutes. Then, we heard the shots.

 _BANG BANG!_

Blood spilled on both of my windows, and I heard a impact on my door. We all aimed at the door, tense and silent. We knew our comrades outside were dead. We waited, until the door shot open. We all fired at the same time, but our bullets met nothing. The windows were broken from the gunshots, and the door was full of bullet holes. We reloaded, and our enemy reacted.

 _TWICHK! TWICHK!_

2 recruits fell to the ground, immobilized. I saw movement on the left window, and opened fire again. I knew we were all dead when I missed again,

"Take cover! hide behind the desk or the bed!"

I yelled to Alex. He was shaking, and runned to behind my bed. He stood there, crouched, aiming at the door. I ran to behind my wardrobe, and stood there aiming at the right window.

 _TWICHK!_

Alex fell just like the others. But now I saw our enemy, and reacted fast enough to hit him on the shoulder, or maybe on the head, if I were lucky. I stood there, waiting for him die or show himself again. I waited for 5 minutes, and was convinced I killed him. I got out of cover, and started walking slowly to my door. But then...

 _BANG!_

I felt my right shoulder receiving an impact, and hot blood running through my chest. The pain reached to me like a punch, and I yelled:

"AAAAAAAAAH"

I tried to stop the bleeding with my left hand, and crawled to my SVG-76 with my right hand. But then I heard footsteps. When I looked at the door, I was sure I saw the devil himself. The man had a horn on his head, a face full of scars and a long beard, His shoulder was bleeding, but covered with a white soaked bandage. He walked over me with a pistol in his hand.

 _THUMP_

He took another step

 _THUMP_

I was frozen, unable to react.

 _THUMP_

He was only centimeters away from me, staring at me with a devilish smile. He said with a sharp , cold voice in English:

"Stanislav Ulyanov?"

I had no reaction for a while. Then, I said with a shaky voice, in horrible english:

"Yes. What do you want from me?"

His smile grew larger.

"Your life is enough. Of course, if you want to serve me".

He aimed to my head, and the last thing I heard was:

 _TWICHK!_

Everything went black after this. I remember the feeling of being lifted up, like flying. I also remember the sound of a chopper, and someone named Pequod.

Well, that's it. My first chapter ever in any story. I'm sure it's pretty shitty and full of grammar errors, but please gimme suggestions and constructive criticism, so I can improve more and more.

Also, a HUGE thank you to SirMackingtosh. He is the one helping me out, correcting my grammar errors and being patient.

See you on my next chap!

Thiago


End file.
